


Førjul på IKEA

by Readitandfacepalm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readitandfacepalm/pseuds/Readitandfacepalm
Summary: Isak og Even skal handle seng på Ikea. Vi følger Evens grublerier rundt omkring på varehuset.Min første fic på norsk, skrevet en lørdag formiddag. Ikke betaet, ikke noenting egentlig. Jeg ville bare se om jeg kan skrive på norsk. Blir superglad for tilbakemeldinger, både ris og ros.





	Førjul på IKEA

 

Det er lørdag formiddag og fullt på bussen ut til Ikea. Det er midt i november og den første snøen har akkurat lagt seg som et tynt og stadig gråere teppe over gatene. Det er kaldt ute, men varmt og tett inne i bussen. Even fryser på fingrene, vet at han er rød på nesa. Isak sitter ved siden av ham, inntullet i burgunderrødt skjerf og ei tynn blå lue. Luggen hans stikker ut under lua og får ham til å se ut som en slags femtitallshipster. Even smiler litt. Isak er så opptatt av at ingen skal tro han bryr seg om utseendet sitt, men ikke faen om det skjerfet er tilfeldig drapert rundt halsen hans.

Det tok over ei uke å få overtalt Isak til å kjøpe ny seng. Isak har et rart forhold til det å bruke penger. Det er nesten så han får fysisk vondt av det virker det som. Men Even får vondt i ryggen av den gamle 1.20 senga de deler, og han blir alltid kald på føttene fordi de er for lange for senga. Hvis ikke han krøller inn beina litt så stikker de ut av senga. Isak har det på samme måte. Det gikk helt greit i sommer liksom, men nå er det kaldt.

Pluss at den senga knirker noe helt borti natta. Veldig upraktisk. Likevel, det satt langt inne for Isak. Selv om Even sa han skulle spandere. Han klagde litt ekstra til mamma over vondt i ryggen så hun sponser med en tusenlapp. De har helt fint råd.

Even gleder seg. Gleder seg til å loke rundt på Ikea med Isak. Kikke på alle utstillingene, drømme litt om fremtiden. Kjenne suget i magen når de går gjennom barneavdelingen. Se på sprinkelsengene. De små plastkoppene og håndklærne med bilder av søte ender. Det er vanskelig, det der med barn og sånn. De har ikke vært sammen så lenge og de er fortsatt alt for unge. De er to gutter. Even er bipolar. Og ingen av dem ønsker seg barn nå. Skikkelig på ordentlig ønsker seg ikke barn nå. Men Even vet at de begge kommer til å gå med hjertebank gjennom den avdelingen. Det føles som om fremtiden deres ligger der og venter på dem, som i en drøm hvor man bare kan se men ikke røre.

Småland er full av barn. Det er kø av foreldre som prøver å ikke se for lettet ut idet de skriver inn ungen sin til en times lek og ansiktsmaling. Isak stopper opp ved tavlen med kart over varehuset. Even skjønner ikke et pøkk av det kartet, men Isaks lange pekefinger glir over tavlen med sikker retning. Even blir stadig imponert over Isaks logiske sans, men det er faen ikke snakk om at de skal gå direkte til sengeavdelingen.

«Jeg synes vi skal sjekke ut billigkroken først,» sier Isak og er allerede på vei i en retning som ser ut til å være mot kassene ved utgangen.

Altså, det er ikke mulig. Dette må stoppes.

«Hæ? Isak, du kødder nå?»

Isak stopper opp litt, ser mot Even. «Vi må jo se der først. Kanskje de har en utstillingsmodell eller noe. Da blir det mye billigere.»

«Men, skal vi ikke se oss rundt først?»

Even klarer ikke å la være å smile av uttrykket til Isak når det demrer for ham at dette ikke kommer til å være en ti-minutters handletur. Men begge vet at Isak kommer til å bli med på hva som helst som Even ber ham om.

«Se oss rundt? Skal ikke vi finne seng da?» Håpet i øynene hans er dødt allerede før setningen er ute av munnen hans.

«Isak, kom igjen. Vi må gjøre den kjærestegreia nå.»

«Hvilken kjærestegreie?» Isak ser både skeptisk og nå også muligens litt interessert ut.

«Den hvor vi går gjennom hele varehuset og ser for oss hvordan vi skal ha det når vi har ei stue som ikke også er soverom og spisestue. Jeg gidder ikke ha en sånn kjedelig leilighet med bare hvite vegger.»

«Du er ikke serr nå? Dette er jo selve grunnen til at jeg er sammen med en gutt? For å slippe dette!» Vel, det der er i hvert fall bullshit og det vet de begge to. Isak slår oppgitt ut med hendene. Han vet han har tapt.

«Kom igjen Isak. Vi har dårlig tid hvis vi skal rekke å prøvesitte alle sofaene.»

Even begynner å gå mot utstillingsavdelingen. Det klimprer i julesvisker over høyttaleranlegget. Han vet at Isak kommer til å komme etter. Med hendene i lomma og et oppgitt smil om munnen.

De prøvesitter alle sofaene. Skinnsofaene er best med dessverre også styggest. De liker begge mørke farger på veggene og sånne myke gulvtepper som sikkert er et jækla styr å holde rene men som kjennes himmelske å grave tærne nedi. Isak fniser når Even får ham til å ta av seg både sko og sokker og kjenne etter, midt i en eller annen utstilling som liksom skal beskrive hvor fint man kan ha det på 55 kvadratmeter. Isak lurer på hvor de har tenkt å plassere TV-en der inne. Til og med i deres egen leilighet på 20 kvadrat har de fått plass til TV. Det spøkte en stund for spiseplassen men det ordna seg. Det går fint an å spise i senga også om det er krise. Man dropper ikke bare TV-en. Føkkings interiørarkitekter.

Omtrent halvparten av damene som går her inne er gravide virker det som. Sånn skikkelig gravide. De går rundt og ser slitne og dradd ut og mennene deres ser litt redde ut.  Damene prøvesitter også sofaene og må bli dradd opp hver gang. De tar tak i hendene til mannen og vrir seg nesten opp i oppreist posisjon, med en hånd på den store magen og et hardt grep rundt typens arm. Det er noe vakkert i hvor tungt det ser ut til å være. Likevel. Det er vinnerlodd å være gutt ass.

De kommer til sengeavdelingen. Det er masse senger i forskjellige farger og grader av fasthet som står utover. Isak går rett bort til en av de ansatte med blå bukser og gul genser og begynner å forhøre seg. Even går rundt og titter litt først.

«Even, kommer du hit litt?» Isak ser bort på Even som har satt seg på en av sengene. Han tester fjæringen. Sengen er for myk, helt klart. Hvis han la seg oppå Isak i denne sengen ville Isak ha forsvunnet ned i senga. Veldig dårlig sex-seng.

Even går bort til Isak og Ikea-fyren. Gir begge et smil og et blunk før han spør «Hva trenger dere meg til?»

«De har bare to senger som er 220 lang,» sier Isak.

«Ok, da tar vi en av dem?»

«De kommer bare i 90 cm så da må vi kjøpe to.»

«Men. Det blir stress med to senger. Sklir de ikke fra hverandre da?» Even begynner å bli oppriktig bekymret. Dette var ikke en del av planen.

Ikea-fyren skyter inn, «Det går an å kjøpe en litt god overmadrass og så finnes det klyper for å holde sengene sammen.»

Even kan ikke dy seg, «tåler de klypene..bevegelse?» Han gliser til Ikea-fyren som blir sprutrød i ansiktet men later som han ikke skjønner hva Even snakker om.

«Even.» Isak har strenge-stemmen.

«Går det an å prøve sengen?» Even setter opp et uskyldig uttrykk. Isak skjønner det er bullshit men ikke han her Ikea-fyren.

«Even!» Isak har begynt å snakke mellom sammenbitte tenner men øynene hans glitrer og han rekker ut tunga til Even mens Ikea-fyren går mot en av sengene.

Den tunga ass. Den driver og stikker ut i tide og utide og Isak har ingen idé om hva det gjør med Even. Eller muligens har han det.

Det viser seg at de har akkurat den senga de er ute etter og den kan prøves. Riktignok ikke som 220 men det er jo fastheten som er viktig. Den er en god del dyrere enn Even hadde tenkt seg, særlig med overmadrass i tillegg. Men de har penger.

«Legg deg ned da Isak, kjenn hvordan den er.»

Isak legger seg ned, litt klønete og forsiktig. Passer på å legge skoene på plastmatten.

«Hopp litt inn.»

Isak ser advarende på Even, men hopper litt inn. Even legger seg oppå madrassen, ved siden av Isak. Det er trangt siden senga bare er 90 cm bred. De ligger litt, kjenner etter. Senga er ikke for hard, ikke for myk. Og ikke minst, Isak er i den. Even ligger med ansiktet mot Isak mens Isak ser opp i taket.

«Kjennes jo greit ut dette.» Isak høres ut som han alt har bestemt seg. Hånda hans finner Evens mellom dem. Han snur seg mot Even så nesene deres nesten møtes. Ser Even inn i øynene før han lukker dem litt og gnir nesa si forsiktig mot Evens. Fremdeles hopper hjertet til Even når Isak gjør det der. Selv på Ikea. Selv etter et helt år.

Even lener seg litt fram, finner Isaks lepper med sine egne. De kysser, ikke sånn vill klining som hadde fått dem begge til å lete febrilsk etter nærmeste handicaptoalett, men et sånn rolig kyss som bare bekrefter at i dette universet hører de to sammen.

Even kunne ligget her midt i sengeavdelingen på Ikea og kysset Isak hele dagen, men Isak blir stressa og begynner å dytte forsiktig borti Even. Når Even reiser seg ser han flere som snur hodene sine raskt bort. Jaja, så fikk de laget litt show for folk. Hun ene dama ser ut som hun ler, hele ryggen hennes rister så hun er i alle fall ikke sur. Men han sier ikke noe til Isak, han går i fullstendig kampmodus med en gang. Det satt seg skikkelig, med han drittsekken på bursdagen til Isak. Det tok lang tid før Isak lot Even ta hånden sin når de var ute. Fremdeles kan Even kjenne det rykker litt i Isak hvis noen ser litt ekstra på dem. Heldigvis får de mange smil også. Sånne koselige smil som de begge skjønner skal være til støtte for dem. Det er fint, men litt rart. Deres kjærlighet trenger jo ikke mer støtte enn annen kjærlighet. Men så gjør den liksom det likevel.

Isak har også reist seg opp nå.  Han har fått liggesveis på bakhodet som får ham til å se ekstra fin ut. Lua tok han av da han kom inn, noe med at man blir fortere syk hvis ikke man tar av seg yttertøyet bla bla bla. Nå er han sånn fin sånn som når de våkner på morgenen og bare ligger og ser på hverandre en stund før de står opp og møter verden. Even med flatt, fettete hår og Isak med krøller over alt. Isak må være den eneste i hele verden med så kort hår som får floker. Even trodde ikke det var mulig, men det skjer. Liggesveisen til Isak er noe av det beste Even vet. Men han vet at Isak bryr seg om håret sitt selv om han later som at han ikke gjør det. Så Even rekker ut hånda og glatter det litt ut bak. Det hjelper litt, men ikke så mye. Even tar seg i å tenke at han skal prøve å få laget noen floker i Isaks hår når de skal innvie den nye senga.

De får et ark med liste over ting de trenger fra plukklageret og en kvittering på noe greier som må hentes en annen plass. Det er vel selve madrassene. Selvsagt er det masse ekstra greier også, knotter og bein og drit, men Isak fikser det og tar vare på lappen. De nærmer seg slutten av det som er møbelavdelingen. Det vil si at det er tid for å gå gjennom barneavdelingen. Jævla sært å bli så rar i magen av det. Isak ser ikke ut til å ofre det en tanke der han går og snakker om at skapdørene ikke bør se så skeive ut for da vil ingen kjøpe dem.

Men når de kommer til barnesengene ser Even at Isak lar hånda gli over sprinklene på babysengen. De går litt saktere begge to. De liker unger. Ser litt på de som leker med tingene som Ikea har satt ut. Ei lita jente driver og samler sammen tallerkener til et lite minikjøkken. Hun tar en kopp rett ut av hendene på en gutt som sitter ved det lille bordet så han begynner å hylgrine. Det er sykt digg å bare kunne gå. Men Isak tar hånda til Even igjen på vei ut av avdelinga, klemmer litt. Even gir ham et kjapt kyss i tinningen.

De vandrer videre i varehuset, ned i kjøkkenavdelingen. Even har lyst på en ny stekepanne for den gamle er svidd. Men han er over budsjettet alt så det får bli en annen gang. Isak står lenge og ser på en vannkoker. Even skjønner ikke hva Isak skal med den, de kan jo bare koke vann i kjele. De går videre uten å kjøpe.

Over hele varehuset står det juletrær. De er pyntet med forskjellig Ikea-juletrepynt og de har sånne helt perfekt innpakkede firkanta pakker under, alle fargekoordinerte og perfekt plassert. Det får estetikeren i ham til å juble men romantikeren i ham til å gråte. Isak legger ikke merke til noe av det, han bare går. Even ser at Isak prøver å gå med litt rake skritt, han er lei nå. Men de har kommet til duftlysene. Even finner et som lukter sånn krydderaktig jul og putter det i en stor gul pose. Isak står og venter borte ved jukseplantene. Han er søt når han prøver å være tålmodig. Han vet også at dersom han blir for tydelig kommer Even til å demonstrere ved å få ham til å lukte på hvert eneste duftlys han kan finne.

Even forbarmer seg over Isak og de går ut i den store avdelingen hvor man plukker med seg ting man har skrevet ned på de alt for små lappene som henger rundt omkring. Det er rad på rad med julepynt der. Julekuler i store esker, papir og bånd i alle farger. Vanvittig stygge falske juletrær.

De går forbi en liten lyslugget gutt som sitter foran julekulene i gull og ser henført på dem. Han har bare satt seg ned. Gjør ingenting annet enn å se på dem og sukke litt innimellom. Moren står og ser lettere oppgitt på gutten. Det er den samme damen som var i sengeavdelingen, hun som lo sånn koselig når de lå der og kyssa. Nå har hun en hel handlevogn full av småting. Og en gutt som vil ha julekuler i gull. Hennes argument om at det fremdeles bare er november ser ikke ut til å ha nevneverdig effekt.

Even venter til hun har dratt med seg gutten videre før han tar med seg en av de store eskene. De kan ta et par selv og gi resten i førjulsgave til kollektivet. Han hadde ikke hjerte til å ta dem rett foran fjeset på den lille gutten men med én gang han så dem visste han at Eskild måtte ha de gullkulene.

Heldigvis er det ikke en dritt inne på billigkroken. Det er noen senger, men ingen som er 220 i lengde. De går ut ganske raskt. Isak sjekker prisen på ketchup og kommer frem til at first price er billigere per kilo. Even betaler i kassa. Han ser det strammer seg rundt munnen til Isak når han hører totalsummen. Og så skal de ha hjemkjøring i tillegg. Isak hadde ikke fått med seg at Even kjøpte julekuler også og ler litt når Even forklarer at det er en oppgradering for kollektivet. Kanskje de kan droppe kondomene i år. Begge vet at det ikke kommer til å skje.

De får med seg alle småtingene, bestiller hjemkjøring og kommer seg på bussen. Det er fremdeles kaldt og glatt. Even holder den store papirposen med alle tingene i med den ene hånda. Den andre holder fast i Isak der de sitter på bussen. De smiler til hverandre, det smilet som bare de har. Even har noen ganger lurt på om det faktisk er et eget smil eller om det bare betyr noe annet når det er de to som deler det. Men drit i det. Isak sitt sovehår er nå gjemt under lua igjen og de er på vei hjem for å innvie den nye senga. Livet kunne definitivt vært verre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
